Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to an adjustable helmet, particularly a cyclist""s helmet.
Helmets are headpieces made of plastic or metal which are intended to protect the user from detrimental or injury-causing influences. Thus, driver""s helmets serve for shock absorption during a fall, worker""s helmets protect from objects that fall down, and fireman""s helmets which additionally have a vapour-deposited outer surface protect from the effects of heat. Helmets are also used in various sports as a protection against falls, sports equipment or objects that fall down, particularly in cycling, inline skating, riding, ice hockey or mountain climbing.
In many cases, helmets consist of a resistive outer shell which, for being worn, may be fixed at some points to an insert which is adjustable or, in part, is even removable and has a crossed rib. Many helmets have an outer shell with a cushioning lining in moulded plastic foam, particularly as a protection from shocks. Such helmets are used in cycling, in particular. However, there are also helmets which are integrally pressed from solid plastic foam and are worn with no specific inserts and with or without a padding. An adjustable chin strap allows them to be safely worn in most designs.
The known helmets which are lined with plastic foam or are integrally pressed from solid plastic foam generally are accommodated to a certain head size. However, such helmets also exist with an inner ring or a retaining plate which allow them to be adjustably supported on the circumference of the head to allow accommodation to different head sizes. Such systems may be adjustable, in particular, via Velcro closures or adjusting rings. These possible adjustments, however, involve losses to safety because the head is not directly supported via cushioning members in the shell, at least in some areas.
In addition, helmets are known already with exchangeable plastic foam paddings which allow them to be accommodated to various head shapes. However, such systems cause great expenditure and are restricted in variability.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a helmet of an improved adjustability with no loss to safety and with no need to exchange accommodating elements.
An adjustable helmet, particularly a cyclist""s helmet, according to the invention has
at least one longitudinal spar which is intended to be positioned above the parting,
two end pieces one of which is intended to be positioned above the forehead and the other one above the back of the head,
guides between the end pieces and the longitudinal spar which are aligned approximately in parallel with the parting,
two lateral elements which are intended to be positioned above the temples,
guides between the end pieces and the lateral elements which are aligned obliquely to the parting, and
an adjusting and/or locating device for the relative position of the longitudinal spar, end pieces, and lateral elements.
This helmet provides adjustability in the longitudinal direction and cross direction by the fact that the longitudinal spar and the end pieces are adapted to be displaced with respect to each other along the guide aligned approximately in parallel with the parting, and that end pieces and lateral elements are adapted to be displaced relative to each other along the guides directed obliquely to the parting. Since the displacement of the end pieces also implies the one of the lateral elements the adjustment of the length and width of the helmet is simultaneous. The adjusting and/or locating devices, in particular, may be such as locate the longitudinal spar, end pieces, and lateral elements in a relative position which is achieved by manually acting on those elements. Thus, the devices may specifically be clamping devices which locate the end pieces on at least one of the guides. However, the devices may also be devices which when actuated cause a change to the relative position of the aforementioned elements to each other. Those can be designed so as to be capable, in addition, of maintaining the elements in an adjusted position.
Thus, the inventive helmet allows to make changes to both the longitudinal and transverse dimensions of a helmet in an extremely simple manner. The components the relative position of which is changed here may be cushioning elements which are made from a plastic foam, for example, so that no losses to safety will occur. Moreover, it is unnecessary to exchange components for an adjustment to different head sizes.
According to an advantageous aspect, the helmet may have two longitudinal spars which are approximately parallel. Each of these parallel longitudinal spars may be guided with respect to the end pieces by means of guides aligned approximately in parallel with the parting. Preferably, the parallel longitudinal spars may be connected to each other by cross webs in order to form a particularly stable helmet component which can be arranged above the parting.
The end pieces may have longitudinal-spar end portions which are flush with the at least one longitudinal spar and which are engaged by the guides aligned approximately in parallel with the parting. This helps achieve a continuation of the stabilizing, weight-saving, and air permeable spar structure up to the inside of the end portions.
According to another aspect, the lateral elements also are designed as curved spars. The end pieces further may be designed with legs aligned in a U shape and/or V shape which are engaged by the guides aligned obliquely to the parting.
If the aforementioned aspects are combined with each other the helmet will be of a structure comprising longitudinal spars overlapping the partings and lateral spars overlapping the temples with all of the spars being converged at the ends above the back of the head and the forehead in end piece material accumulations which provide a particularly good protection.
According to another aspect, guides directed transversely to the parting are arranged between the at least one longitudinal spar and the lateral elements, which stabilize the helmet in a cross direction and prevent a relative displacement of the longitudinal spar and the lateral elements in a longitudinal direction.
The guides directed in parallel with and/or obliquely to and/or transversely to the parting may have straight-lined guide bodies which engage complementary pockets of the longitudinal spar and/or the end pieces and/or the lateral elements. Then, the guides may be completely integrated in the cross-sections of the various components so as not to form interfering components or components that are even apt to cause injuries.
If was mentioned already the adjusting and/or locating device may solely serve for fixing the elements in their manually adjusted relative position. Instead, however, it may be a device which allows to adjust the relative position. In addition, the setting device may have self-locking properties such that it also is a device for locating the elements in the relative position chosen.
The adjusting and/or locating device may be designed in different ways. In a particularly advantageous aspect, this device has at least one setting screw which engages at least two of the elements adapted to be displaced relative to each other in order to change their relative position by rotating the setting screw by means of an actuating member which is connected thereto. The guides between the displaceable elements ensure that the elements which are not engaged by the setting screw are appropriately displaced. Moreover, the setting screw may fix the elements in the relative position adjusted by means of a threadable, self-locking engagement with these.
It is particularly advantageous if the setting screw extends across three adjacent elements the relative position of which needs a displacement, and engages at least the two outer ones of these elements because a uniform displacement of all elements and a particularly firm coherence thereof may then be realized in their adjusted position. To this end, the setting screw particularly may extend through the longitudinal spar and into the two end pieces so as to cause their displacement directly and the displacement of the lateral elements indirectly via guides.
Generally, however, it is also possible for the setting screw to extend through the longitudinal spar and into the two end pieces in a cross direction in order to displace the lateral elements directly and the end pieces indirectly via guides. Further, the setting screw may also extend into two end pieces through a lateral element or into two lateral elements through one end piece.
According to an advantageous aspect, the setting screw is designed to be flexible so that it may follow a bulging of the elements being adjusted that these have for an adaptation to the general shape of a human""s head. This also helps achieve that the screw is surrounded by cushioning material at any point, which farther improves safety. On the other hand, this favours an accommodation of the elements being adjusted to the shape of the head and their thin-walled design. It is preferred that the setting screw be designed flexible if it extends across elements that need an adjustment.
The setting screw engages at least one of the elements to be adjusted by being in a threadable engagement with those. Basically, it may be in a threadable engagement with all elements through which or into which it extends. Oppositely directed threads or threads having different pitches can ensure that the elements are displaceable towards each other or away from each other by rotating the setting screw. It is not definitely necessary for the screw to engage the longitudinal spar. Rather, its position may be clearly defined by guides which are parallel or directed transversely to the parting.
According to an advantageous aspect, the setting screw has an axial support on one of the elements so that when actuated it will not be displaced with respect to this element. This favours a stationary mounting of an actuating member.
According to a further aspect, there are two setting screws which are symmetrically arranged. This promotes an axial alignment, a setting, and a safe location of the elements. For example, the setting screws may be guided into the two end pieces through longitudinal spars which are substantially parallel. However, they also may extend into the two end pieces through the two lateral elements. In addition, it naturally is also possible for the two setting screws to extend into the lateral elements through the two end pieces.
Two setting screws may be adjustable by means of a separate or common actuating member which acts on the two setting screws via a gear set. The gear set may specifically be a wheel gear set. In particular, it may be a spur gear set, a bevel gear set or a worm gear set, depending on how the setting screws and the actuating member are aligned towards each other.
On a principle, however, the adjusting and/or locating device can be designed in another way. For example, it may have two toothed racks the ends facing away from each other are connected to various elements that need an adjustment (e.g. the end pieces) and, in an overlapping area, mesh with a gear which is supported on a further element (e.g. the longitudinal spar) and can be adjusted by means of an actuating member. The actuating member may be arranged on the same element as is the gear, or on another, in which case it is connected to the gear via a shaft. The toothed racks and, if necessary, the shaft may be designed to be flexible.
Preferably, the actuating member is designed as an adjusting gear.
The elements being adjusted which are intended to be positioned on the head of the wearer directly or via a padding on the inside may be made, completely or in part, of a cushioning material. Specifically, they may be made of a plastic foam.
The adjusting and/or locating devices may be made, completely or in part, of a plastic material.
The material which also is particularly suited for use in guide bodies of the guides is plastic or metal.
Generally, it is possible for the elements being adjusted to define the outer surface of the helmet. Furthermore, the helmet may have a shell at its outside. This can be fixed, in particular, only to one of the elements that need an adjustment. However, the shell can also be defined by portions that imbricatedly overlap each other and are fixed only to one of the elements each.